


Goretober Day 1: Bloodlust

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Hurt and comfort, Loss of Control, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: *Repost from Goretober oneshot masterpost*"Self control only lasts so long when you're fighting your own nature."
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid if you want to read it that way
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237
Kudos: 20





	Goretober Day 1: Bloodlust

_The hunter pauses, stomach tightening with a spasm of pain as he inhales. A low whimper escapes him, the same of a wounded dog. The brick wall he leans on feels so cold, but the smell in the air.. So warm. "Help me…" he hears, and something deeply repressed squirms with delight._

"You really told yourself that you could push it all down, didn't you?" The words are mocking, but gentle, they match the feeling of clawed hands petting through his hair perfectly. The pity from Reid was undeserved. He could still taste it. Red iron, coating his tongue, his stomach singing with contentment for the first time in months. Drops rest on his upper lip, his face a mess from the feral meal. He darts his tongue out on instinct to catch them, and shivers with both pleasure and disgust. 

_He stumbles blindly, a fog overcoming everything. It's familiar, muddled grays and smears of bright pulsing red. A shiver runs through him, familiar warm smell in his nose, this was a hunt, a real hunt, how long it had been… It was easy, the creature hadn't even hid itself from him. Slumped over, filthy in the alley, losing the precious warmth from its shoulder… It was asking to be hunted._

Reid sighs, placing an arm across his shaking body as if to comfort him. He was crouched, a still body within reach, his own limbs shaking. A filthy leech, what he despised more than anything. There was no moral high ground anymore, not even for the had-been leader of the Guard. Stricken down not by battle, but by primal hunger, there would be no honourable death for him now. Priwen should have taken him out the second there was any suspicion, but his men, his stupidly loyal men turned away when he stepped down. Stared with eyes of understanding, slivers of sympathy… But who could be sympathetic now? 

_His teeth sank in, and the moment they made purchase he can no longer let go. The warmth is spreading over his tongue, painting his teeth, and it feels so right. It's screaming, beating on his chest with it's limbs, but even weakened by hunger there is nothing it can do against him. He drinks, pulling it closer and growing only more desperate against it's neck. Teeth dig in too far, and by the time he pulls back, mouth open and heaving breaths he did not need does he realize he's torn flesh. Blood splatters the ground, falling from his mouth. He closes it, and suddenly iron tastes sour as he recognizes the deep scarlet of his sins._

"Don't worry about it too much." Reid attempts to comfort further, but his words are that of a killer. Meaningless in all but noise. "Self control only lasts so long when you're fighting your own nature." 

_"May God have mercy on you."_


End file.
